The 52nd Hunger Games
by Elva Nightshade
Summary: Jessinda's life is perfect. She is in love, and the boy she loves loves her back. She has two amazing friends, and a family that adore her. Her only worry is the reaping, but she's sure that it will be fine, her name isn't in there many times, they've never been hungry enough to have to apply for tessarae. There is no chance of her being reaped, is there? Set before the trilogy.


**Disclaimer - Anything you recognize isn't mine!**

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**JESSINDA**

"The grain we produce here in District Nine is sent to the Capitol on supply trains, which take only a day to cover the distance across District Two. The grain which you help to pick is feeding most of Panem, everyday. By helping in the farms, you are working hand in hand with the Capitol to make Panem a better place to live for everyone." The man's voice drones on, quoting the statistics for this years grain produce. Apparently this year they were 25% lower than last year. The man is implying that we need to work harder in the fields, as if we aren't already working as hard as we can. He hasn't even mentioned the cholera epidemic last autumn, it killed hundreds of people, including my cousin. By the sound of it, the Capitol are making out that it is all our fault, that we are just being lazy. If the Capitol would just give us fresh water supply all year then we would be able to work!  
It isn't as if the people in the capitol are going to go hungry, anyway. We all know that in the end it will be us that suffer from the shortage.  
I watch the man pacing to and fro in front of us across the hall, they told us he was from the capitol, but looking at his clothes I would guess he came from one of the districts. He doesn't have the strange accent of the Capitol either, his voice is plain and flat and without emotion. I guess they couldn't find anyone in the Capitol who would want to come to District nine. Why would they when they can stay in their mansions and castles eating food that they never have to worry about running short?  
"Our President works hard for all of us to unite Panem in times of difficulty. We must work together and succeed."  
One thing I know for certain was that President Coriolanus Snow never works for anyone but himself.  
"Only when working together will our nation thrive. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."  
I applaud with the rest of the children and then wait to be told to leave the assembly. Once the man has left the hall, Mr Jenson, my maths teacher stands and comes to the front. Those around me are restless, why can't we leave?  
Mr Jenson clears his throat and waits for quiet.  
"I'm sorry to keep you, just a reminder that school finishes early tomorrow, because of the reaping. All work shifts in the fields are transferred to Sunday. Can I just take this opportunity to wish you a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."  
His speech doesn't get any applause, we are all reminded of the reaping tomorrow. I'm seventeen, so this is my second to last year that my name will be included in the reaping. My family isn't free of the games for another five years yet though, my sister Maude is only thirteen, this will be her second reaping.  
Finally we are aloud out, I stand and look around. I can see Megg and Fia across the hall, you can see Fia's ginger hair a mile off, but as I start to make my way to them, I hear my name called behind me.  
"Hey, Jess!"  
I turn and see Jay, trying to reach me through the crowd.  
"Hi." I say warily. I don't really know Jay, although Megg never stops talking about him. He is one of the popular ones in school, his family have more money than most.  
"Hey Jess." He repeats, "I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out today after your shift."  
Hang out?! With Jay Miller? I don't know why he's even talking to me, but he has always seemed nice enough. I guess Megg in right, he is good looking. I try to look like he hasn't surprised me in the slightest.  
"Sure." I smile at him and he smiles back. His teeth are all perfectly straight and white, and his smile is certain and sure. I didn't even know he knew my name!  
I hear a familiar voice. "Sindy!" You coming?" I turn to face Fia. Her smile is nearly as bright as her hair. Not even the prospect of the reaping tomorrow can stop her smiling.  
Megg appears next to her. Her hair is so blond it's almost white, and it frames her pale, perfect face. "Hello Sindy." She says. Then she notices Jay. Her smile widens and she stands straighter. "Hi Jay, what are you doing with Sindy?" She looks questioningly at me before turning back to Jay.  
"I was hoping she would hang out with me later." He explained. Megg looked at me crossly.  
"Why don't we all go to market together?" She asks. Megg knows full well that I don't have enough money to go to the market, I guess she is hoping that she will have Jay all to herself.  
Jay looks to me questioningly. I shrug.  
"Well" he says,"I was hoping just me and Jessinda could go, If you two don't mind."  
Fia steps in before Megg can complain. "Yes yes, that's fine, of course. Are you coming with us for your shift?" She looks over at me.  
I nod and look over at Jay. "Where shall we meet?" I ask.  
"By the gate?" He asks. I nod.  
"I'll see you there then Jess." He smiles at me. I smile back.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! I will upload a new chapter asap. Thanks for reading! Please R+R!  
**


End file.
